


The Jellicle ball

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Hands and paws [7]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Estrangement, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Munkustrap & Rum Tum Tugger are Siblings, Two Fathers, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: The annual Jellicle ball is here and it sure will be a night to remember as Victoria and her family are in for quite a few surprises, both good and bad.
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Jemima & Victoria (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees & Victoria (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Old Deuteronomy/Grizabella, Rum Tum Tugger & Victoria (Cats)
Series: Hands and paws [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778965
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Opening the ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening - Grizabella the glamour cat.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_Opening_

"Are you ready, my little kitten?" Tugger asked as he gently groomed Victoria for tonight and she nodded excitedly, making him smile. Tonight was her very first ball as she had been found just after the last one. It had been a very interesting year since then, full of adventure, finding family and making new friends. She couldn't wait to see what tonight would bring.

Misto walked in and smiled wistfully at his mate and kitten. Victoria was getting big. Even Tugger couldn't lift her up like he could when they had just found her. The instinctive reaction of going limp when carried by the scruff was gone and it only hurt her now, so both of them didn't do it anymore. He joined them and rubbed his head against the both of them. Victoria immediately let out purrs as Misto licked the top of her head. A year ago, she was living unhappily with her former humans and now, she had a real one. 

Once all of them were ready and full, they went outside and walked towards the junkyard. "Who are this year's contestants?" Victoria asked curiously as they walked through the streets. "Well, I know Gus is planning to sing with help, that old Tom." Misto answered and Tugger chuckled. "I gotta say that he really deserves to go to the Heaviside Layer." He admitted and Misto smiled. 

Neither of the adult cats noticed the elderly, filthy and wounded queen watching them from a dark alley, but their kitten did. Victoria almost called out to her, before remembering that her fathers would chase her away and settling for smiling at her. The queen smiled back at her, before watching her youngest son and his family walk towards the junkyard. She was nearing the end of her life. She could feel it.

She just hoped that she could reunite with her family before she died. ' _Or what was left of her family.'_ She thought sadly at remembering one of her other sons. The previous neighbourhood she had stayed in had been ransacked by Macavity and his henchcats. She had seen her son for just a few seconds and had barely recognised him from the happy, playful kitten he had been once and felt guilt grow within her. She had managed to hide from them, only to flee the first chance she got. She just wanted one chance to plead for forgiveness

Munkus, Demeter and Jemima happily greeted the family to the junkyard, which was already teeming with life. "Victoria, dear. Is that you? You've grown so much since last year." Jennyanydots said as she gushed over the young cat. She lived on the other side of London, not far from where the man who had taken Victoria had lived, but by the time she had heard of the situation, the kitten had already been home. 

Victoria smiled at her words, before letting out a yelp as she was bowled over by twin hurricanes. "There she is!" Mungojerrie called as he playfully nudged her. "About time you showed up. We were getting old." His sister, Rumpleteazer, joked and the white kitten laughed. Misto and Tugger just smiled at seeing her interact with the others, before greeting some of the older cats. Old Deuteronomy would come later as he was rather slow

Some of the other kittens greeted Victoria as well after Jemima, who knew them better than her cousin did, had introduced her to them. Some of the female kittens gushed about her being the daughter of the Rum Tum Tugger, much to her amusement and surprise. "Victoria did something pretty amazing as well. She somehow managed to run away from both her very watchful parents." Mungojerrie said and Victoria looked down in embarrassment. "And got catnapped in the process, Mungo. Not something I'd rather repeat." She added. 

Several of the other kittens gasped in shock. "How did you get back?" Etcetera asked, her paws in front of her mouth. "A very nice queen helped me back home. She knew where the junkyard is, but isn't part of our tribe." Victoria told them after sharing a quick look with her cousin. She wasn't about to tell them that it had been her grandmother who had helped her.

_Jennyanydots_

After a while, all the cats got together for the first song.It was Jenny's turn. Victoria giggled at seeing her daddy think that the song was about him, only to be told otherwise when her uncle Munkus started to sing _. "I have a Gumbie Cat in mind, her name is Jennyanydots. Her coat is of the tabby kind with tiger stripes and leopard spots. All day she sits beneath the stairs or on the steps or on the mat."_ Her uncle sang

 _"She sits and sits and sits and sits - and that's what makes a Gumbie Cat. That's what makes a Gumbie Cat."_ He continued as Jenny took centre stage. Her aunt Demeter, Bombalurina and an older queen named Jellylorum started to sing as well. " _But when the day's hustle and bustle is done, then the Gumbie Cat's work is but hardly begun. And when all the family's in bed and asleep, she tucks up her skirts to the basement to creep._ _She is deeply concerned with the ways of the mice-"_ They sang, before Jenny interrupted

 _"Their behaviour's not good and their manners not nice."_ She sang and Victoria giggled, before she and the other kittens dressed up as mice at the insistence of Jemima. _"So when she has got them lined up on the matting, She teaches_ them-" The trio continued, before Jenny once again interrupted. " _Music, crocheting and tatting."_ She sang, before teaching the dressed up kittens that.

The song went on, but Victoria went to find her fathers. She found her daddy sitting at the edge and rubbed her head against him. "Where's papa?" She asked. "Probably somewhere where he can make his dramatic entrance and playfully flirt with the female kittens and queens." Misto answered and Victoria gave him a look. He grinned at her. 

"He doesn't mean it, little one. But the kittens and queens love it, even if they know he's happily mated." He told her as he lied down and Victoria followed his example as they watched the other cats. "Doesn't it bother you?" She asked and Misto gave her a light nudge. "No, little one. It doesn't. I know where his heart lies and that's enough. Although, I'm afraid that I do have to share it now with a beautiful white queen, so I guess I can be jealous." He joked and Victoria immediately giggled in answer. 

_Rum Tum Tugger._

As Misto had predicted, Tugger made his dramatic entrance right after Jenny's song was over. Victoria had no idea what kinds of meows he let out in the beginning of the song but when she asked Misto, he told her she'd learn when she was older. Everyone sang about how her papa was a curious cat, much to her amusement and her papa sang about how he could never make up his mind. 

"He made up his mind when he adopted me." Victoria muttered and her daddy grinned, before quickly having to duck as Tugger kicked a ball towards him. "And when he finally decided to court me. Mind you, it took a while for me to really let him to make sure it wasn't one of his passing fancies. Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to get back at him for that ball." He said, before standing up and walking towards his mate.

Victoria quickly followed him, wanting to see what he'd do. Tugger smiled at them, glad that they were finally joining the party. That is, until he heard his mate's words. " _The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore."_ Misto sang with a roll of his eyes and Tugger immediately gave him an insulted look as Victoria burst out into laughter, making him glare at her too. Shrugging it off, he continued nonetheless. " _When you let me in, then I wanna go out. I'm always on the wrong side of every door and as soon as I get home, then I like to get about"_ He sang. 

_"I like to lie in a bureau drawer, but I make such a fuss if I can't get out."_ He continued, making Victoria snort at hearing those words. "Tell me about it. Exactly how many times did John have to get him out of one just this last month?" She asked her father. "Half-a-dozen times at least." Misto answered with a soft chuckle, making her laugh again.

Still, seeing everyone happily dance like that really made her want to join and after getting a small, approving nod from Misto, she did just that. Tugger chuckled at seeing her join the other kittens in jumping around, while he was bothering some of the older cats and his sister-in-law. Demeter hissed at him, but both of them knew that she didn't mean it.

Joining the dancing cats, he jumped around with his little kitten during the final chorus. _"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat. The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle. The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat."_ All the other cats sang, either in exasperation or admiration. " _And there isn't any need for me to spout it."_ He sang, giving his daughter a little nudge, making her smile.

 _"For he will do as he do, do."_ The other cats continued, before Tugger finally finished the song, driving one of the kittens in slight hysterics, much to Victoria's and Jemima's surprise and just the slightest bit of amusement. Once the song finished, Tugger raced across the junkyard, making many of the kittens and queens follow him. Victoria only watched from a distance with a smile as her papa entertained the cats. She turned around to go to her daddy, only to see a familiar face enter the junkyard: Grizabella.

_Grizabella the glamour cat._

The minute that the other cats noticed the new arrival, the atmosphere took a dark turn. Tugger, who had been all smiling and showing off just a few moments before, glared at the older queen and ruffled up his fur, walking away. Victoria watched him go with a concerned look. Several kittens good-naturedly tried to welcome the older queen, but were always stopped by the older cats. Misto himself took his daughter and niece aside. 

Munkustrap took a deep breath, before going to make sure that Grizabella stayed away from the tribe and his family. She may have been his mother, but she wasn't welcome anymore. Grizabella looked at her eldest son, feeling so much pride at seeing him, despite the situation. She had also briefly seen Tugger entertaining the cats before they had noticed her. Her sons really had made lives for themselves.

" _Remark the cat who hesitates towards you i_ _n the light of the door, which opens on her like a grin."_ She sang in a soft tone after a few seconds and Munkustrap instinctively straightened up in answer. Despite the situation, she was still his mother. Some of the kittens tried to get closer, but were stopped by the adult cats. Grizabella gave them a single look, before glaring at the older cats. _"You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand and you see the corner of her eye twists like a crooked pin."_ She continued 

One of the other cats, Cassandra, was about to go and tease her, but Munkus gave her a stern look and she drooped off. Victoria glanced up at her daddy and slightly flinched back at seeing the angry look on his face as he looked at the older queen. She wondered why he was so angry, before realising that he was angry for what she had done to her papa. 

She gave him a little rub with her head and he licked the top of her head as Demeter started to sing. " _She haunted many a low resort, near the grimy road of Tottenham Court; She flitted about the No Man's Land, from The Rising Sun to The Friend at Hand. And the postman sighed, as he scratched his head:"You'd really have thought she ought to be dead. And who would ever suppose that THAT was Grizabella, the Glamour Cat!"_ She sang, looking at the older queen with sad eyes, feeling pain for her mate like Misto, but feeling more sadness than anger. 

Bombalurina joined her, glaring daggers at the already leaving queen. More and more cats joined them as they literally sang the queen out of the junkyard. _"Grizabella, the Glamour Cat! Grizabella, the Glamour Cat! Who'd have ever supposed that THAT was Grizabella, the Glamour Cat!"_ They all sang together as Grizabella finally walked out of the junkyard and got out of sight. 

Victoria watched her go with sad eyes, having been held back by her daddy to prevent her from welcoming the older queen back into the tribe. It really wasn't fair! Her grandmother had made a mistake and she regretted it, but no one wanted to give her a chance. She looked into the direction the old queen had gone to, wishing that she knew a way to help her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped a few songs in the beginning as those are more for the audience's benefit than anything else. 
> 
> I will skip some other songs as it really depends on where Victoria is in the story and she won't mate with Plato just yet as Tugger and Misto won't let her until she's as old as her grandfather ;)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	2. Family drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bustopher Jones- Grizabella, the glamour cat (reprise)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

 _Bustopher_ _Jones_

Bustopher Jones popped by for a visit just after Grizabella left and the tribe immediately greeted him very warmly, a far cry from how they had treated the old queen. While Victoria did really like the fat tom, she didn't really want to be close to the tribe after they had treated her grandmother so harshly, so she slipped away and went to find her papa.

She found him sitting on the car that held their den, looking up at the stars. "Papa?" She called softly and Tugger's ear flicked towards her, but he gave no other reaction as she carefully climbed on the car next to him and sat down. "She's gone now. The tribe chased her away. You can come back." She told him and he sighed deeply, before looking at her and giving her a little nudge. She immediately purred as she gently rubbed her head against his. This made him smile as he let out a purr of his own. 

"I'm sorry for walking away, sweetheart. I just really didn't want to see her after everything." He muttered and Victoria immediately shuffled closer to him. "I know, papa. It's okay." She replied and he smiled at that, licking the top of her head and looking back up again. "Hearing about her is one thing, but to actually see her enter the junkyard, brought up all the pain she caused us when she left." He said. 

"But she also brought me home." Victoria reminded him and he sighed again, trying to find a way on how to explain how he felt to her. "I know, my little kitten. However, one good deed doesn't excuse the years of pain, sadness and anger they she caused us." He told her. Victoria was now pretty much pressed against his side to try and comfort him. He slowly looked down at her and gently rubbed his head against hers once again.

"I will never ever abandon you or your daddy. You know that right?" He asked softly and she immediately nodded in answer, giving his cheek a small lick of her own to comfort him like he always did with her. "I know, papa. You and daddy took me in and gave me a real family. I know you will never throw me away like my former humans." She said and he gave her a small smile, before they both looked up to the stars together. This is how Misto found them after having gone to look for his daughter and he smiled at the two most precious cats in his life.

"Tugger, Victoria! Bustopher is about to leave. If you want to meet him, you'll have to hurry up." He finally called and after sharing a look, his mate and daughter got off the car and walked towards him. He rubbed his head against Tugger in greeting, giving him a questioning look. "I'm alright. Not completely, but I'll get there eventually." The Maine Coon said truthfully. He knew better than to lie to his mate.

Misto nodded in understanding, sticking close to him. With Victoria doing the same, the large cat could barely walk and said so, to their amusement. They were just in time to greet the fat cat, before he left and there was a loud crash, startling them all. "Macavity!" Demeter called and the cats scattered. "Victoria, to our den! Now!" Tugger ordered as they ran and Victoria immediately followed her fathers.

_Old Deuteronomy_

Turned out that the crash had been the doing of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, much to the tribe's irritation as they got out of hiding. They were about to confront the two mischievous siblings, when Misto sensed a familiar presence approaching and this time, it was a good one. "Old Deuteronomy?" He said out loud, catching the attention of the rest of the tribe. Everyone immediately got excited to see the incredibly old cat, but none more so than Victoria and her family as Misto went to escort his father-in-law during the last bit of his journey. 

Seeing some of the newer cats look confused about Old Deuteronomy, Munkustrap decided to explain who he was. _"Old Deuteronomy's lived a long time. He's a cat who has lived many lives in succession. He was famous in proverb and famous in rhyme. A long while before Queen Victoria's accession._ " He told them. Victoria felt someone sit down next to her, but it was just Tugger. 

_"Old Deuteronomy's buried nine wives. And more, I am tempted to say ninety-nine. And his numerous progeny prospers and thrives. And the village is proud of him in his decline."_ He said with a smug smirk directed at his older brother, who gave him a stern look in reply, before grinning. Victoria gave her father a confused look, wondering what on earth "progeny" meant

 _"At the sight of that placid and bland physiognomy when he sits in the sun on the vicarage wall, the oldest inhabitant croaks."_ Munkus continued, before Tugger joined in with singing, their voices sounding really good together. " _Well, of all things, can it be, really! Yes, no, Ho! Hi! Oh, my eye! My mind may be wandering, but I confess. I believe it is Old Deuteronomy!"_ They sang, Tugger noticing his father approaching and happily pointing him out. The whole tribe got together in a big group to welcome their leader, repeating the words Munkus and Tugger just sang

As Old Deuteronomy finally entered the junkyard with help from Misto, the kittens immediately jumped on him once Munkus gave the sign. Old Deuteronomy smiled and tried to hug them all at the same time, which was no small feat, even for him. The adult cats were next to greet and welcome him and even Tugger gave a playful bow to his dad. The old cat smiled at finally being back with his tribe

_The Awefull Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles._

Munkus had decided to put up a small play as a surprise for his father with the help of the other cats, so while they were preparing, Old Deuteronomy turned to his youngest granddaughter. "Victoria, I heard about the terrible incident that happened a few months ago. Are you alright?" He asked in concern and Victoria immediately smiled at him.

"I'm fine now, grandpa. A very nice queen helped me find my way home." She said and her grandfather sighed in relief. "Thank the Everlasting Cat. What was her name?" He asked. "I forgot to ask. I'm sorry." Victoria lied with a wince, her fathers having told her not to mention Grizabella to him under any circumstances. "Hmm, that's a pity." Old Deuteronomy said, before Jemima quickly distracted him from the subject. She didn't have to distract him long as the other cats returned with their "dog costumes" on.

It took all of Victoria's self-control not to burst out into laughter at how ridiculous her family looked in their costumes made of garbage. She knew that she and Jemima would have to change in a minute, but she was enjoying the sight for now. Her uncle started to tell the story and the other cats tried to play it, but several things went wrong.

Mungojerrie "barked" at the wrong time, some of the "dogs" marched the wrong way or didn't stop marching on cue. Tugger interrupted the story twice by playing bagpipes. ' _Where did he even learn that?'_ Victoria wondered as her uncle tried to continue telling the story, only for the "Rumpus cat" to enter in the wrong spot. Victoria felt sorry for him.

He had done his best to put up a play for Old Deuteronomy and everything went completely wrong. The play finally ended and Old Deuteronomy gave his own words of wisdom, before the kittens got together and whispered amongst each other for several seconds. Jemima finally stepped forwards and said that they wanted to put up their own song for the patriarch. Many cats smiled at this and got ready for it, sitting down to listen. Mungojerrie took the stage and put on a sympathetic face as he started to sing _._

_"When I was a boy, a_ _n orphan boy._ _I'd love to move my paws._ _I'd hear a tune and start to swoon, m_ _y life would seem complete._ _The other boys would laugh and jeer, b_ _ut I'd catch 'em tappin' their toes a_ _nd when I'd start to sway, t_ _hey'd get carried away a_ _nd oh, how the feeling grows._ _I'd take my paw._ He sang, tapping his front paw on the ground four times _"My little paw."_ He continued, shuffling said paw sideways four times.

" _And with that paw."_ He sang, making big circle, before throwing his paw back-and-forth with the last words. " _Oh, how I'd start to shake!"_ He finished the first part, before Victoria took over. " _I'd take two paws_." She continued, tapping both front paws on the ground, much to the amusement of the adult cats. _"Two tiny paws._ _Hey look! No flaws!_ _It's coming true._ _I finally get to dance again._ _Wahoo!"_ Jemima cheered as she took over.

She jumped in the air, before the other kittens jumped in and sang along " _To dance again. I_ _'ve been waiting all these years t_ _o dance again. N_ _ow, at once, a chance appears._ _To hear that beat, so on your feet._ _It's time to dance again!."_ The kittens finished the first refrain under loud applause from the adult cats, before Rumpleteazer took over and did the same dance as her twin brother. _"You take your paw. Your little paw. Hey look! Your paw! See how it starts to_ _shake_." She sang, shaking her paw as well

A different kitten, Electra, took over from her after that, teasing Mungojerrie in the meantime. " _Ooh try his arms! How 'bout a twirl? He's like a_ _girl!_ " She sang as she made Mungojerrie turn around and he scowled at her as the other kittens giggled. " _How overdue. I get to finally dance again with_ you!" She continued, before the kittens joined in again, finishing the song.

_"To dance again!_

_I've been waiting all these years_

_To dance again_

_Now at once a chance appears_

_It's lovely swaying, and the music's playing_

_Come on, let's dance again!_

  


_I take my paw!_

_My little paw!_

_And oh, my paw!_

_Look how it starts to shake_

_We'll dance again!_

_We've been waiting all these years_

_To dance again_

_Now at once a chance appears_

_Everybody make way for a pas de bourre_

  


_It's time to dance_

_It's time to dance_

_It's time to dance_

_Again!"_

  


The adult cats cheered and applauded as the kittens finished the song and went to congratulate them. "That was amazing, my little kitten." Tugger said as he rubbed his head against his daughter's with a proud purr and Victoria gave him a purr back as Misto hugged her as well. "Thank you papa." She said, before tilting her head and asking what "progeny" meant.

Misto immediately turned to glare at his mate. "Hmm, I wonder where she learned that word from." He said sarcastically and Tugger looked incredibly sheepish, giving his mate a small smile. "Sorry?" He said slowly and Misto rolled his eyes in response, before telling Victoria that she would learn what it meant once she was older. She pouted a bit at that, but knew better than to insist. Her daddy licked the top of her head to cheer her up and she instinctively purred in response. Tugger smiled at the both of them. His little family.

_The Jellicle ball/ Grizabella, the glamour cat (reprise)_

Not long after that, the ball began and everyone had a lot more fun. Some more than others as several cats sneaked away in pairs, but the kittens were always kept away from those cats as the adults knew exactly what they were going to do and didn't want to have the kittens see it yet. "You know, sweetheart? Your papa and I became true mates on a ball like this one." Misto said as he, Tugger and Victoria watched the dancing cats. 

"Really? When can I find my mate?" Victoria asked, making Tugger cough in surprise. "Not until your fifth ball at least." He said sternly. "Awww, but papa...." Victoria said, before Tugger interrupted. "No buts! Or do you want me to extend it to six?" He asked and Victoria quickly shut up. Misto smirked at his mate. "And you call me strict?" He asked teasingly, making Tugger glare at him 

At the end of the dance, all cats got together in a big cuddle pile, Victoria lying safely in-between her fathers and Jemima in-between her father and mother. Demeter nudged her little queen from behind and Jemima immediately smiled up at her, before turning and snuggling into her chest as her mother licked the top of her head. Her father pouted at this, before his mate gave him a kiss on the nose, making him smile again, before snuggling closer to his mate and kitten and closing his eyes.

The peaceful atmosphere was disrupted when Misto, as well as two other cats sensed something and quickly got up. That "something" turned out to be Grizabella and the whole, entire tribe started to move once they had noticed her, scaring her away and moving frantically. The kittens were pushed to the middle to make sure none of them would touch the old queen. 

When things calmed down, Grizabella was still there and tried to approach them. Tugger walked right past her with Misto and Victoria without so much as sparing her a glance, his head held high. Victoria did look at her grandmother and saw that the sad, broken look in Grizabella's eyes had gotten worse. She was almost out of hope and the tribe's reaction to her didn't help much. 

As they were walking away, Victoria could hear Jellylorum scorn her grandmother by repeating the words Grizabella had sang earlier in the evening. _You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand."_ She sang, rudely pointing at the injured queen. Jemima tried to invite her, but was stopped by her mother, who quickly led her away. Munkus looked at his mother for several moments, the old queen starting to reach out to him, before pulling back and following his mate and child, leaving her behind. 

Old Deuteronomy watched from a distance as his former mate tried to dance like the cats had before, but she is too old, trying to dance is painful, and alone, it is pointless. He heard her sing a song about how much she wanted to remember the old days and gave a small smile, tears in his eyes as he watched her go away, rejected by her family once again. Meanwhile, Victoria and her fathers had gone to their den

Tugger noticed that something was bothering her. "What is it, my little kitten?" He asked gently. "Are you ever going to forgive her? Something tells me that she doesn't have long to live anymore and she said that she really regretted leaving." She said and he sighed as Misto gave him a look. "I don't know, little one. I really don't know." He said honestly. Victoria didn't say anything as they lied down and rested for a few minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a chapter as this was getting bigger than expected. 
> 
> Where does a cat learn to play bagpipes? 
> 
> While writing the first chapter, I jokingly called the cats working for Macavity "henchcats" but apparently, that's their official name 
> 
> The song that the kittens sing is a slightly altered version of "To dance again" from "A very Potter musical."
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	3. Trouble approaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments of happiness - Skimbleshanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Skimbleshanks" italics is all the cats together and with a line underneath is Skimble himself

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_Moments of happiness_

When they returned, Grizabella was gone and Old Deuteronomy sang a song about how they should cherish the moments of happiness when they could. Victoria nuzzled against her fathers at that and they responded in kind, gently purring. Looking around, she saw her grandmother hiding on a ledge, but was smart enough not to say anything about it. She would not let the tribe chase her away once again.

Jemima quickly saw the same thing as her cousin and when she noticed one of the other cats was about to spot her, she hastily joined her grandfather and sang as well to distract them, sharing a look with her grandmother and silently telling her to go away now before they actually did see her. Grizabella finally disappeared into the junkyard, much to the hidden relief of both her granddaughters. Hopefully, she'd be alright for now as now would not exactly be a good time to make an appearance.

Munkus and Demeter smiled proudly at their daughter, not realising her true reason for singing along. As soon as she was done, both her parents nuzzled her and she quickly returned the gesture, feeling slightly bad about keeping secrets from them. However, if it meant that her grandmother would be safe from the hate, scorn and mock that came from the tribe, she'd gladly make that choice.

_Gus, the theatre cat._

Gus was introduced then as one of the cats wanting to go to the Heaviside layer. Jellylorum was the one to introduce him as Victoria sat down in-between her fathers, leaning against Tugger, who gently licked her head as they listened. _"Gus is the cat at the theatre door. His name, as I ought to have told you before is really Asparagus, but that's such a fuss to pronounce. That we usually call him just Gus._ Jellylorum began

 _"His coat's very shabby, he's thin as a rake and he suffers from palsy that makes his paw shake. Yet he was in his youth quite the smartest of cats, ut no longer a terror to mice or to rats. For he isn't the cat that he was in his prime. Though his name was quite famous, he says, in his time and whenever he joins his friends at their club, which takes place at the back of the neighbouring pub. He loves to regale them, if someone else pays with anecdotes drawn from his palmiest days."_ She continued, looking down at Gus fondly.

 _"For he once was a star of the highest degree. He has acted with Irving, he's acted with Tree and he likes to relate his success on the halls. Where the gallery once gave him seven cat calls. But his grandest creation as he loves to tell was Firefrorefiddle, the fiend of the fell."_ She finished, before Gus started to sing. His voice was very quiet and reluctant at first, before getting stronger and louder as he became more and more animated

 _"I have played in my time every possible part a_ _nd I used to know seventy speeches by heart._ _I'd extemporize back chat, I knew how to gag a_ _nd I knew how to let the cat out of the bag._ _I knew how to act with my back and my tail._ _With an hour of rehearsal, I never could fail._ _I'd a voice that would soften the hardest of hearts._ _Whether I took the lead or in character parts._ _I have sat by the bedside of poor little Nell."_ He started to tell them.

 _"When the curfew was rung then I swung on the bell._ _In the pantomime season, I never fell flat and I_ _once understudied Dick Whittington's cat._ _But my grandest creation, as history will tell wa_ _s Firefrorefiddle, the fiend of the fell."_ He continued, the whole tribe smiled at him as he and Jellylorum continued to sing. Victoria did feel slightly insulted one time when Gus said that the kittens weren't trained like they once were, but her fathers gently told her that training was very hard in those days and she relaxed at hearing that. 

Gus seemed to start daydreaming at how he wanted to play his most famous role again and Jellylorum gently led him away. Victoria knew that he was the most likely candidate to become the Jellicle choice, but she hoped that it would become a certain other old cat. Her grandmother deserved to be accepted back into the tribe and it wasn't fair that no one except her and maybe her cousin and grandfather, were willing to give her that chance. 

_Skimbleshanks, the railway cat_

Deciding to change paces a bit, Old Deuteronomy introduced the next cat, who was sleeping nearby on an old car. _"Skimbleshanks, the railway cat. The cat of the railway train!"_ He sang, before everyone joined in, waking the red-haired cat up. " _T_ _here's a whisper down the line at 11:39 when the Night Mail's ready to depart. Saying "Skimble! Where is Skimble? Has he gone to hunt the thimble? We must find him or the train can't start!"_ They sang _  
_  
Skimbleshanks himself joined in at this as the cats sat around him, his voice having a thick, Scottish accent. " _All the_ _guards and all the porters and the station master's daughters would be searching high and low. Saying "Skimble! Where is Skimble? For unless he's very nimble, then the Night Mail just can't go! At 11:42 with the signal overdue and the passengers all frantic to a man.That's when I would appear, and I'd saunter to the rear. I'd been busy in the luggage van"_ He sang, before the other cats joined in again, even Tugger enjoying the song. 

_Then he gave one flash of his glass green eyes and the signal went all_ _clear."_ They sang, before Skimble interrupted them once again taking over parts as the other cats started to collect things from the junkyard. He jokingly walked in between them as if they were the passengers he'd keep an eye on during his shifts. Victoria gave him the sweetest face when it was her turn and he grinned at her 

" _They'd be off at last for the northern part of the Northern Hemisphere!.  
  
Skimbleshanks the railway cat!  
_

_The cat of the railway train!_

_You could say that by and large  
_

_It was me who was in charge  
_

_Of the sleeping car express  
_

_From the driver and the guards  
_

_To the bagmen playing cards  
_

_I would supervise them all  
_

_More or les_ _s_

_Down the corridor he paces  
_

_And examines all the faces  
_

_Of the travellers in the first and the third  
_

_He establishes control by a regular patrol  
_

_And he'd know at once if anything occurred_

_He would watch you without winking_

_And he saw what you were thinking_

_And it's certain that he didn't approve_

_Of hilarity and riot, so the folk were very quiet_

_When Skimble was about and on the move._

_You could play no pranks with Skimbleshanks_

_He's a cat that cannot be ignored_

_So nothing went wrong on the Northern Mail_

_When Skimbleshanks was aboard!_

_It was very pleasant when they found their little den_

_With their name written up on the door_ _(Woo! Woo!)_

_And the berth was very neat, with a newly folded sheet_

_And not a speck of dust on floor_

_There was every sort of light_

_You could make it dark or bright_

_And a button you could turn to make a breeze_ _(Woo! Woo!)_

_And a funny little basin you're supposed to wash your face in_

_And a crank to shut the window should you sneeze_

_Then the guard looked in politely_

_And would ask you very brightly_

_"Do you like your morning tea weak or strong?"_

_But I was just behind him and was ready to remind him_

_For Skimble won't let anything go wrong!_

_When they crept into their cosy berths and pulled up the counterpane_

_They all could reflect it was very nice_

_To know that they wouldn't be bothered by mice_

_They could leave all that to the railway cat_

_The cat of the railway train!._

_Skimbleshanks, the railway cat! The cat of the railway train! Skimbleshanks, the railway cat! The cat of the railway train!."_ They sang as they put the things together to create a makeshift locomotive. Tugger was smiling proudly at his daughter, Misto having gone to their den for a few minutes as he didn't feel well. He was glad to see her so happy and playing with the other kittens and cats. Even Munkustrap was playing along 

_In the watches of the night I was always fresh and bright_

_Every now and then I'd have a cup of tea_

_With perhaps a drop of scotch_

_While I was keeping on the watch_

_Only stopping here and there to catch a flea_

_They were fast asleep at Crewe and so they never knew_

_That I was walking up and down the station_

_They were sleeping all the while_

_I was busy at Carlisle_

_Where I met the station master with elation_

_They might see me at Dumfries if I summon the police_

_If there was anything they ought to know about!_

_When they got to Gallowgate, there they did not have to wait f_ _or Skimbleshanks would help them to get out!"_ The other cats sang together as Skimble was about to show Old Deuteronomy the locomotive, only for it to fall apart as they lost concentration, but he wasn't angry at them. Victoria was about to help the other cats clean up the mess when she heard something. "Psst." A voice whispered. She looked up to see Grizabella beckoning her closer.

After turning to see if anyone was watching her, but luckily for her, even Tugger was distracted by the mess and with the others were still loudly singing, Victoria crept closer until she had reached the older cat. "Grandmother? What is it?" She asked very softly in confusion. The older queen looked at her granddaughter, fear in her eyes. "He's coming." She whispered and Victoria's eyes widened in fear, before there was a loud crash. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	4. Fighting and reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macavity the mystery cat - epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

All the cats jumped at the sound. Victoria looked at her grandmother. "Go to your father, child. Hurry!" Grizabella ordered and the white kitten quickly ran back towards the rest of the group. Tugger met her halfway and immediately rubbed his head against her. "Thank the Everlasting Cat that you're alright." He whispered in relief, before nudging her to hide underneath him as they joined the others. 

Jemima was hiding underneath her father, trembling in fright as they heard an evil laugh echo through the junkyard. Munkus instinctively puffed himself up as Demeter stayed right next to him. Victoria whimpered as she was lying underneath her father, Tugger crouching slightly to let his mane hide his kitten from view. "It's okay, my little kitten. I'm here. I'll protect you." He whispered, trying to distract her from the very real danger that was approaching them. Even if Macavity was his brother, he would fight him if it meant that his daughter would be safe.

Another crash and laugh was heard, this time closer to them. "Macavity!" Demeter hissed and Victoria saw a flash of red move through the junkyard. She whimpered again and hid her face in her paws. Just as she looked up again, Macavity showed himself and used his magic to hypnotise the jellicle cats. By the time they were freed of the spell, the evil cat was gone..... but so was Old Deuteronomy.

All the cats scattered as the toms went to search for Macavity and the queens went to hide themselves. Tugger led Victoria to Jenny, Demeter and Bombalurina, who quickly took her over. "Stay here and stay out of sight. I'll go and find your daddy to see if he can help." He whispered, rubbing his head against his daughter's. She quickly returned the gesture. "Be careful, papa. Please." She whimpered.

He gave her head a few licks, before reluctantly walking away. After a few minutes, Demeter and Bombalurina had a risky idea. "We need to distract Macavity from the toms looking for him. Demeter and I will sing a song as loud as we can. Hopefully, it will draw him out." The red queen said. "But it's dangerous. What if he gets you?" Jemima protested, leaning against her mother. While she didn't know the extent of her mother's past and would never know the full story, she knew that Macavity had been part of said past and it hadn't been good.

Demeter gently licked her daughter's head. "It's our only chance to get your grandfather back. Stay here with Victoria, Jenny, Etcetera and Electra. I love you so much, my beautiful girl." She whispered, nuzzling Jemima's face once more, before walking out with her sister. "Mummy!" Jemima called, trying to go after her, but Jenny and Victoria held her back. They watched as the two older queens started to sing and dance, some of the other queens joining in. 

As soon as they were done, Jemima quickly broke free and ran back towards her mother. Some of the toms like Munkus joined them again as well, having been unable to find either Macavity or Old Deuteronomy. Tugger was still searching. Everyone tensed up as Macavity suddenly appeared, but the cat held up his paws in surrender as his henchcats seemingly brought the patriarch of the tribe back. 

Several cats greeted him back, but Victoria didn't like it as she stuck close to her aunt. In the stories that her daddy always told her, the villain never gave up so easily. "I don't trust it, aunt Demeter." She whispered, only to look up as the older queen hissed loudly, her fur poofed up . Mummy?" Jemima asked softly as she put her paw on her mother's, wondering what was wrong. "Stay away from him, girls. That's not your grandfather." Demeter hissed as she ran forwards and pushed the other cats away from him, before jumping on his back. 

Throwing her off, Macavity broke the spell that made him look like his father. The tribe immediately panicked as the evil cat used his magic on them, before grabbing Demeter. Munkus quickly grabbed her as well, refusing to let his former brother take his mate. "Let her go, Macavity!" He hissed and the other tom smirked at him. "No, I don't think I will. I- AAAAGGGH." He suddenly screamed as he tensed up in pain.

He let his captive go to harshly swipe at the two little queens who had bitten him in the ankles. One was coloured with stripes, not unlike his brother and the other one was pure white. Munkus and another cat named Alonzo quickly caught Demeter before she got hurt by the sudden release. Seeing that the white one was closer, Macavity lunged for her, only to suddenly be tackled by a mass of fur: Tugger.

The Maine Coon had been looking at the edges of the junkyard, when he had heard the tribe scream and had immediately turned back, arriving just as Macavity had been forced to let Demeter go and had focused himself on Victoria. At seeing his former brother about to attack his daughter, he had seen red and had tackled him, scratching him across the face before Macavity had the chance to react. His brother hissed at realising it was him. "Stay out of this, Tugger!" He growled, before using his magic to throw him across the junkyard.

"No!" Both Jemima and Victoria screamed, the latter quickly running towards where her father had landed, not even caring about the fight that was about to happen. He was lying on a pile of rubbish, unconscious. "Papa? Papa, come on. You gotta get up." She whispered in a pleading tone as she nudged his head. He gave no reaction and she gently jumped up, using her front paws to shake him.

"Papa, we gotta go home." She begged as she shook him. At seeing that he still was unconscious, she started to cry as the fear and stress of the situation became too much and she lied down next to him, hearing her uncle fight his former brother as Munkustrap was absolutely furious. Macavity had kidnapped their father, had tried to kidnap his mate, had tried to kill his niece and had now hurt Tugger. 

He fought against his brother and held himself up for quite a while, until Macavity managed to knock him out and throw him aside. Jemima and Demeter immediately ran towards his side with several other cats. They tried to wake him up as Alonzo took Macavity on. Quickly defeating him as well, the evil cat found himself facing the whole, very pissed off tribe and decided to escape by cutting off the power. Victoria whimpered in fear and she felt someone nudge her. "It's alright, my little kitten. I'm here." Tugger whispered and she turned to face him. 

"Papa!" She whispered as a smile grew on her face and she tackled him, nuzzling into his fur. "Papa, papa, papa." She said, repeating the word over and over again as her father gently licked her. "I'm alright, sweetheart. It's okay." He breathed as he started to purr, only guessing what kind of fear his daughter had just gone through. "I was so worried. I thought he had hit you so bad that you wouldn't wake up." She whimpered.

"Oh, my little kitten. You know I'm far too stubborn to go out like that and I did promise to never leave you or your daddy." He said as he gently nudged her off his chest and slowly stood up. He winced at several sore spots that would certainly leave bruises, but he couldn't feel any broken bones, which was incredibly lucky. Victoria immediately pressed herself against his side as they started to walk back

_Magical Mr. Mistoffelees_

Slowly walking back towards the tribe, he heard them wondering out loud on how to find Old Deuteronomy and spoke up, getting an idea. " _You ought to ask magical Mr Mistoffelees, the original conjuring cat. There can be no doubt about that."_ He said, many of the tribe ferry relieved to see him alright, but doubtful of his claim. While Misto could do tricks, they weren't sure if he could pull off a feat as big as this. _"Please listen to me and don't scoff. All his inventions are off his own bat."_ Tugger pleaded at seeing their hesitant faces as they joined them. 

_"There's no such cat in the metropolis. He holds all the patent monopolies for performing surprising illusions and creating eccentric confusions.The greatest magicians have something to learn from Mr Mistoffelees' Conjuring Turn!"_ He started to sing with a smirk as he thought of his wonderful mate, before crouching to be at eye-level with the kittens and nuzzling his daughter's face as he continued .

 _"And we all say "Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as Magical Mr Mistoffelees?" He is quiet, he is small, he is black. From his ears to the tip of his tail. He can creep through the tiniest crack. He can walk on the narrowest rail. He can pick any card from a pack. He is equally cunning with dice. He is always deceiving you into believing that he's only hunting for mice. He can play any trick with a cork."_ He sang as he played with the kittens

 _"Or a spoon and a bit of fish paste. If you look for a knife or a fork and you think it is merely misplaced. You have seen it one moment and then it is gone! But you'll find it next week, lying out on the lawn"_ He sang loudly, before Misto suddenly showed up out of nowhere, his fur already sparkling with his magic as he gave Victoria a quick nuzzle in relief at seeing that she was completely alright before starting to use his magic in ways the other cats had never seen before, accompanied by Tugger's singing. 

_His manner is vague and aloof._ _You would think there was nobody shyer, b_ _ut his voice has been heard on the roof._ _When he was curled up by the fire."_ Tugger sang and Victoria giggled. That was one of her daddy's favourite tricks. He would made their humans think he was somewhere else usually far away, only to be close to them. " _And he's sometimes been heard by the fire._ _When he was about on the roof._

 _"A_ _t least, we all heard that somebody purred w_ _hich is incontestable proof o_ _f his singular magical powers."_ Her papa continued _"And I've known our family to call h_ _im in from the garden for hours w_ _hile he was asleep in the hall._ _And, not long ago, this phenomenal cat p_ _roduced seven kittens right out of a hat!"_ Tugger sang proudly and Victoria wondered how he did that as her daddy conjured up a rainbow scarf out of a cup and wrapped it around her.

With the other cats convinced he could do it, Misto prepared himself. He pulled out a red blanket and with help from a queen called Cassandra and encouragement from Tugger and Victoria, he used his magic to bring back Old Deuteronomy, much to the awe and amazement of the tribe. Tugger just beamed proudly as he calmed his confused father down and told him who rescued him by gesturing to his mate and singing the chorus one more time in a soft tone. " _And we all say,_ _"Oh! Well, I never! W_ _as there ever a cat so clever as_ _Magical Mr Mistoffelees?"_ He sang .

The whole tribe cheered and sang along, happily thanking the magical cat along the way for bringing their leader back. Victoria was jumping around in happiness and pride at what her daddy had done and Tugger rubbed his head against his mate's, before their daughter joined them as well. Misto nuzzled his mate and kitten, before pulling back and doing a few more tricks as the tribe now sang along with the chorus.

 _"Oh! Well, I never!_ _Was there ever a cat so clever as_ _Magical Mr Mistoffelees?" "Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as Magical Mr Mistoffelees?""_ They sang several times, before Misto got ready for the grand finale, of course accompanied by Tugger. _"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you: the magical, he marvellous, Mr Mistoffelees!"_ He called as Misto jumped into the air and disappeared, only to show up a few feet ahead. 

With all the excitement finally over and done with, Jemima noticed that the sky was slowly getting lighter. _Daylight, see the dew on a sunflower. And a rose that is fading, roses wither away. Like the sunflower, I yearn to turn my face to the dawn. I am waiting, for the day."_ She sang, before gently nuzzling against her mother. Seeing Macavity grab her, had scared the young queen like nothing ever had before, so she and Victoria had acted. She knew that she would get in very big trouble for it later, but she didn't really care.

Her mother and grandfather were both safe and that was all that mattered. Munkus softly announced that since it was almost dawn, it was time for Old Deuteronomy to make the Jellicle choice and many cats looked up at the old cat in the utmost curiosity and even hope in some cases. Victoria was sitting in-between her fathers, before Misto sensed something and turned around, Tugger looking around as well at noticing this.

_Memory_

Grizabella was slowly approaching them one more time. Victoria tilted her head as she watched her grandmother. The broken look in her eyes had grown. She was almost out of hope. This was her final chance. Tugger mockingly swept his paw towards Old Deuteronomy for her, as if to say "go ahead. Let's see if you're welcomed." before walking away as the whole tribe turned their backs on her. Old Deuteronomy allowed her to sing and she did.

_Memory_

_Turn your face to the moonlight_

_Let your memory lead you_

_Open up enter in_

_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is_

_Then a new life will begin_

_Memory_

_All alone in the moonlight_

_I can smile at the old days_

_I was beautiful then_

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was_

_Let the memory live again_

_Burnt out ends of smoky days_

_The stale cold smell of morning_

_The streetlamp dies, another night is over_

_Another day is dawning_

_Daylight_

_I must wait for the sunrise_

_I must think of a new life_

_And I mustn't give in_

_When the dawn comes_

_Tonight will be a memory too_

_And a new day will begin._

Grizabella slowly collapsed after this, everything just becoming too much. Several cats had finally turned back around at hearing her sing and silently watched her fall down to the ground, but not doing anything to help her. Jemima stubbornly shook her head. Her grandmother couldn't stop now. She stood up and joined in. " _Sunlight through the trees in summer._ _Endless masquerading"_ She sang

Grizabella looked up at this, staring right into her granddaughter's eyes. She gave the old queen a strong nod, telling her that she could do this. _"Like a flower as the dawn is breaking"_ They sang together, before Grizabella took over again and slowly stood up with the last bit of her power, feeling strengthened by her granddaughter's belief in her. _The memory is fading."_ She sang, before taking a deep breath and shouting it out. 

_"Touch me!_ _It's so easy to leave me a_ _ll alone with the memory o_ _f my days in the sun._ _If you touch me, y_ _ou'll understand what happiness is. L_ _ook, a_ _new day has begun."_ She finished, before looking down. Victoria, who had been sitting close to her grandfather, stood up and walked towards her grandmother. She briefly turned back to her grandfather and he gave her a smile. She then looked at her fathers. Misto sighed, knowing what she was planning and Tugger straightened his back, but neither of them stopped her. No one did. 

She finally reached Grizabella and nuzzled against her, welcoming her back into the tribe and the old queen almost cried in relief as more cats began to welcome her for several minutes. Tugger watched this silently, before he felt someone nudging him. He looked down to see Victoria trying to push him towards his mother. "Go, before she does." She said. He knew that he could refuse, but that a part of him knew that he'd always regret it. 

He slowly walked towards her. Everyone made way for him and Grizabella smiled at him. Once he stood in front of her, there was silence for a few seconds, which she broke. "Hello, my little Tug-Tug." She whispered and tears filled his eyes. "Mum." He whispered as he lowered his head, feeling like a kitten again. Grizabella nuzzled his face. "My beautiful boy. I'm so proud of you. Both of you." She said as Munkus also joined them.

The grey cat smiled as he carefully joined the hug. Both toms nuzzled their mother for the last time. "I love you both so much and I'm so sorry for leaving you." Grizabella whispered. "We love you too, mum. Have fun up there." Munkus replied and Tugger agreed, before Grizabella stepped back and went to greet her son's mates. "Thank you both for making my sons so happy. Look after them." She softly told Misto and Demeter.They nodded with smiles on their faces, before Grizabella looked down at her smiling granddaughters.

"Thank you both for believing in me and accepting me." She said and they beamed back at her. "No, thank _you_ , grandma. You were the one to bring me home all those months ago." Victoria said as she and Jemima nuzzled against her as well and she smiled at them. "Don't ever forget your promise." She whispered and Victoria nodded. "It's time." Old Deuteronomy finally announced solemnly 

_Journey to the Heaviside Layer_

With one final nuzzle to her granddaughters, her son and daughter-in-law and her oldest and youngest sons, Grizabella joined her old mate and he gently led her away towards an old tire that was lying in the exact centre of the junkyard. The other cats followed them, starting to sing a song. Munkus, Tugger and their families were right in the front as the tire began to float and light began to shine. 

_Up Up Up past the Russell Hotel,_

_Up Up Up Up to the Heaviside Layer._

_Up Up Up past the Russell Hotel,_

_Up Up Up Up to the Heaviside Layer._

_Up Up Up past the Russell Hotel,_

_Up Up Up Up to the Heaviside Layer._

_Up Up Up past the Russell Hotel,_

_Up Up Up Up to the Heaviside Layer._

_Up Up Up past the Jellicle Moon,_

_Up Up Up Up to the Heaviside Layer._

_Up Up Up past the Jellicle Moon,_

_Up Up Up Up to the Heaviside Layer._

_The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity,_

_Round the Cathedral_

_Rang, "Vivat!"_

_Life to the everlasting cat!._

  


When the light disappeared, Grizabella was gone and Old Deuteronomy was standing all alone on the tire. He smiled at the tribe, despite the tears in his eyes. He gave a few final words, before they all went to their dens, the ball over. Victoria looked up at her papa. "Are you alright, papa?" She asked carefully and Tugger sighed. "No, my little kitten. I'm not, but hopefully, I will be one day." He answered truthfully. 

His daughter rubbed against him, before they reached their den. Lying down on a pillow together, Tugger licked his daughter until she fell asleep. "What is it?" Misto asked in a whisper, able to see that Grizabella's departure wasn't the only thing bothering his mate. The maine Coon took a deep breath as he looked at his daughter. "Macavity almost got her. He wanted to take Demeter and she and Jemima bit him in the ankles to make him let go. He almost got her as she ran away until I tackled him." He said

"I just don't know what I'd do if we lost her." He whispered with tears in his eyes. "But he didn't get her, love. She's here, safe and sound. You protected her and she's alright. Macavity will never hurt her as long as we're here." Misto comforted him, nuzzling him above their daughter's head. Tugger immediately nuzzled him back as he tried to calm down, before they put their heads down and fell asleep as well as the sun peeked over the horizon.

_Epilogue._

Both Jemima and Victoria were grounded for two weeks for getting close to Macavity, not allowed to leave either their homes or their dens, but both kittens agreed that it was worth it. Life went on like it always did. Misto, Victoria, Jemima and Demeter helped and supported their mates and fathers as they mourned their mother and the lost time they could've spent together. Both cats were incredibly thankful for that.

A few months after the ball John and Jacob decided to take one more cat in and went to the shelter. They came back with a tiny kitten, about the same age Victoria had been when she had been adopted. "Here you go Victoria. One more queen to even out the odds." John said as he put the kitten down. Seeing her tremble in fear, he smiled and gently scratched the kitten behind the ear as Tugger, Misto and Victoria curiously, but carefully, inspected the new arrival. Tugger frowned as the kitten almost seemed familiar. 

"Apparently, she had been abandoned in the streets and had been found by some very nice people, who couldn't afford to take care of her. They did give her a name though from a poem one of them read once" Jacob said as he kneeled down next to his husband and stroked Misto on his back. Victoria gently licked the kitten's cheek. Both men smiled as their cats welcomed the newcomer and stood up as John said one more thing. 

"Well, I guess that's settled. Welcome to the family, Grizabella."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched the last part of the 1998 movie for this and I noticed that when Grizabella comes on for the final time just as Old Deuteronomy is about to make the choice, two of the first cats to notice her are in fact, Tugger and Misto. 
> 
> Can anyone tell me the Disney reference I made in this chapter?
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
